A Criminal Minds Love Story (Dr Spencer Reid)
by RyuuHatake
Summary: What happens when a K-9 Officer works with BAU team from the FBI and has to work closely with Reid. - "You're so beautiful." He mumbled as he rubbed his nose along hers. He raised his hand to her cheek as he leaned in...
1. Chapter 1

"Why does the BAU have to be involved?" Guinevere asked.  
"Because this is something that none of us has experience with." The captain replied.  
"What about me? I know how to profile."  
"You are just one person. You need a team of people that know the same thing. There is no one else here that's qualified." He replied with a stern voice.  
"What am I to do?" Guinevere asked with a slight attitude, her bangs falling into her face.  
"You will work with the BAU team. The case file and all other related information are in the conference room along with the board."  
"Okay sir. I'll get started." She said before walking away, her German Shepherd, Jace trailing behind her.

Guinevere had the photos up with names, dates and times. She was taking notes from the case file when Jace stood and placed himself in front of the door.

"Our only officer that has enough experience to help you is in here." Came the captain's voice from the other side of the door.

Guinevere relaxed and ran her hand thru her hair letting it fall down her back.

Standing up, she got Jace's attention letting him know it was okay.

Opening the door she saw the team of the BAU, interrupting the conversation. The first one that caught her eye was the guy with long hair.

"This is Guinevere, our K-9 Officer and the only one that has experience at profiling." The captain said.  
"I'm Hotch. This is David Rossi, Derek Morgan, J.J and Dr. Spencer Reid." The one that looked like the one who would be in charge told her.  
"You can call me Gwen. Come in and I'll get you caught up on what I have gathered."

Over the time span of 45 minutes Guinevere told the team of the info she gathered from reading the files. There was one thing she left out, hoping that someone would ask the question.

She didn't have to wait long.

Reid had been listening intently to every word while reading the file.  
"There's something else." He spoke up. Gwen glanced at him as he continued. "All the victims have the same type of clothing. Revealing and short along with high heels."  
Guinevere looked back at the photos as did the rest of the group. She pieced it together a little quicker.

"Strippers or prostitutes."  
Rossi looked from her to Reid.  
"It seems to be the only explanation." Rossi said.

Hotch took a second looking back at the photos before speaking up.  
"To figure out which one I'll split everyone up into groups and we'll cover all the areas that we need to. Morgan and Rossi, J.J with me, and Reid you take Gwen with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Reid and Gwen spent the next few hours gathering what information they could from women who worked the streets and clubs. Mainly the clubs.

Only a few could actually help. Half of them would say they saw the victims but didn't know them personally. The others would be able to say when the victims worked and how they acted.

"There is only one thing that can be done to help find this killer quicker." Gwen said.

Reid looked at her and it took only a second to realize what she meant.

"It's too dangerous. What if you are the next victim?" He asked.  
"There's something I can do that will help you find me if that happens. I'll tell you about it along with the rest of the team."

They headed back to meet the rest of the team.

"I have an idea that could help us catch him quicker. Before anyone objects I have something that will be able to help you track me if I happen to become his next victim." Gwen announced to the team.  
"What is your plan?" Hotch asked.  
"I go undercover as a stripper. Be in different clubs each night until we find him." Gwen answered.  
"Or until he finds you." Reid countered looking at her.

Rossi glanced between them before saying, "You can go undercover on two conditions. One club only until we find him." He paused. "The last is Reid stays with you."

Gwen thought about for it a second.

"Sounds good. He won't be the only one protecting me though, unless Jace can't stay with me."  
"He can stay." Hotch said. "We'll get you set up in a room that's a few blocks from the club he hasn't been at yet."  
"You think he's going to each one in the city?" J.J asked.  
"He has to be if women from each one we went to could tell us they have seen the victims." Rossi said.

Gwen was able to get what she needed from home for herself and Jace before heading to the hotel.

Laying everything out on one of the beds Gwen and Reid went through their notes of what the victims looked like and how they dressed.

Later that night after a few hours of rest Gwen was dressed and ready to go.

"Before I step out of here I want your word that this stays between us." She said through the bathroom door.  
"It can't be that bad. You fit the profile of the victims so..."  
"Reid, just stop. I get what you're saying." Gwen told him opening the door.

She was dressed in a blue and black two piece dress with 3 1/2 inch heels.

Reid took a second to look her up and down before looking Gwen in the eye.  
"You ready for this?" He asked her.  
"As ready as I'll ever be. Plus the faster we catch this guy the better."


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen knew that she had a lot to learn about working in a strip club. She just didn't know how much.

Learning what she could in only a few hours it was time to go on the stage.  
Gwen knew that Reid would be out in the club and all of sudden she became nervous.  
Taking deep breaths she calmed herself down the best she could and walked out with the other women.

The night seemed to drag by. The songs didn't seem to fit with the dance moves and the outfits didn't even come close to what they should of been. It was a nightmare or at least that's what she told herself. Didn't want to make it seem worse than what it was.

When the time came to walk through the crowd and pick a lucky guy for a private lap dance, she wanted to disappear.  
Reid motioned Gwen over to him without drawing too much attention to himself. Seeing him out of the corner of her eye she made her way over.  
When she was in front of him Gwen grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

Once inside the private room she pushed him into the chair.

"Do you have anything?" She asked.  
"There seems to be a couple people that could fit the profile. They didn't try to make any moves towards the other women."

"So he was scouting. Trying to find his next victim." She moved to stand behind the chair.

"I did manage to get pictures of them. I sent them to Garcia to be run."

"Now we just wait."  
Reid reached for her hand that was on the back of the chair. He pulled her around so she was in front of him. "The worse part is the waiting. Many things can happen. Good and bad."

"I know. It's gonna be hard. We just want him put away before more people are hurt."

"We'll make it happen. I promise." Reid said looking into her eyes.

"Ok. Let's go."  
Turning back to him real quick Gwen ran her hands through his hair messing it up. Giving him a smile she walked out the room.

"It's been two days. How much longer do we need to wait for him to make his move."

"Just a little more patience." Reid answered, placing a hand on her arm.

"I just want to go home. My own bed. Just the comfort of my own house."

"We all do. It's hard with the hours that we work but when we have that opportunity we savor it."

"Thanks Spence." Gwen quietly said, placing her hand over his.

"Anytime." He replied, turning his hand over so he could give hers a squeeze.  
Returning his squeeze she said, "I'm going to shower, then bed."

"I'll be right here." He smile at her.

Gwen returned his smile, then leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that." She said, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

 **A/N: I know its short but I'm actually putting my stories from wattpad on here too.**


	4. Chapter 4

Reid didn't mind but didn't get a chance to do anything before Gwen got up.

Knowing that most women take their time in the shower he decided to do something nice.

Gwen thought she heard talking and then noises while showering, but since it didn't sound serious she shrugged it off.

Stepping out she wrapped a towel around her and grabbed another for her hair.

Realizing she forgot her clothes, she grabbed the robe that was hanging on the back of the door and pulled it on tying the sash around her waist.

Taking a deep breath she walked out of the bathroom.

What she saw was a nice surprise.

"I thought you could use a nice meal..." Reid reached for a glass and handed it to her. "and some wine."

Gwen took the glass with a small smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied returning her smile.

As they ate and drank they got to know each other better. Mainly the small things that almost everyone knows along with other things. That was only after a few glasses of wine.

"I needed this Spence. Thank you."

He could hear the honestly in her voice. For a second he thought about how much Gwen had given up to pursue her career.

"Have you ever thought about doing anything else?" He asked.

"Have you?" She countered.

"No."

"Why?"

"Our jobs are about helping people. Whether it's putting the bad guy away or saving someone."

"Exactly. I've been doing this for 10 years, so why would I try anything different."

"It wouldn't feel right." Reid answered.

"I have thought about moving to the FBI." Gwen glanced at him over the edge of her wine glass.

"Which unit?" Reid asked with a smile.

"The BAU or red cell." She answered right a way.

"I could talk to Hotch and see what he thinks."

"I'm hoping that he will see what I could offer the team with this case."

"If it does then it won't be long until you join us."

"There will only be one request if that happens. For Jace to come with me."

"I think that can happen."

"Good. He's the best thing that has happened to me." She looked over at the sleeping dog. "I got moved to the K-9 unit only 8 months ago. My first dog took a bullet and it was fatal. Her vest didn't cover enough of her body. If she hadn't of jumped in front of it I could of died."

"She saved your life. That's from only having a great partnership. I've spent two days with you and I see the partnership that you have with Jace. He will do anything to please you and to save your life."

He got up from his seat and stepped up in front of her. Bending down he took the wine glass from her hand and set it on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Reid held his hand out to her. When she placed her hand in his, he gripped it and pulled her up with him.

Gwen noticed that once again Reid was looking into her eyes.

He leaned closer to her.

"You're so beautiful." He mumbled as he rubbed his nose along hers.  
He raised his hand to her cheek as he leaned in and kissed her.  
Gwen returned his kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck she tangled her fingers into the ends of his hair, while he placed his hands on her hips.

He gently pushed her to walk backwards and when they were even with the bed, Reid picked her up and laid her on it. Placing his hands on either side of her he hovered above her.

Gwen leaned up and kissed him, pulling him down with her. She trailed her hand down his chest to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Reid pulled her sash apart and let the robe fall open. He trailed his hand up from her hip, to her waist and up to her breast.

With one hand he gently cups one breast, his thumb slowly rolls the end of her nipple, elongating it. His lips closed around her other nipple, gently sucking. Reid trailed his other hand down her stomach, hips and then cupped her intimately, gently slipping a finger inside her, and thrusts it in and out.

Gwen reached down and grabbed his hand stopping him. When he locked eyes with her, she smiled at him and said, "Come here."

Lowering his head he kissed her deeply. Her hands sliding from his chest to his pants. Unbuttoning them she pushed them down his legs.

Gwen kissed down his chest until she got to his erection. Locking eyes with him she took him into her mouth, as far as she could go. Swirling her tongue around the tip before taking him deep.

When Reid felt like he was about to bust he gripped her arms, pulling her toward him so she straddled his lap, his erection at her entrance. Gwen leaned forward and kissed him, taking his bottom lip into her mouth. He reached a hand up and teased a breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers.

Hooking his legs over hers he flipped them, so she was on bottom. Reid kissed her again as he thrust into her, swallowing the cry of pleasure that came from her.

After a moment he began moving, slowly in and out.

She started thrusting her hips upward to meet his. Her desire building quickly. When he started to quicken his pace she nearly lost it.

She reached up and gripped his shoulders digging her nails in. She brought her legs up, locking them over his.

Kissing down her neck he bit the soft flesh where it met her shoulder, sucking gently.

Gwen fisted her hands into his hair pulling him back up to her. Capturing his lips with her own she traced his lips asking for entrance. He quickly reciprocated the kiss, tangling their tongues together.

Reid reached his hand up taking one of hers in his own, pushing it down above her head, interlocking their fingers.

Squeezing his hand tightly, she gave in to everything she was feeling, his name a whisper on her lips.

Reid felt her rippling around him, and he gave in to his own orgasm, returning her squeeze as he emptied himself into her.

Rolling to the side so he wouldn't crush her, Reid pulled her to him and kissed her. She snuggled closer to him her head resting underneath his chin.

Together they fell asleep and didn't move all night.


	6. Chapter 6

A ringing woke Reid. Rolling over he grabbed his phone.

"Yea." He grunted down the phone line.  
"What a greeting. Did I wake you?" Came Morgan's voice through the phone.  
"Yes."  
"Well sleeping beauty we're on the way there, and what about Gwen."

Reid glanced over at her and noticed that the sheet had fallen down to her waist and that she was wearing nothing, and that he was too after glancing down.

"Oh shit. Morgan I'm gonna have to call you back."  
"What is it pretty boy?"  
"I'll tell you if I need to." With that Reid hung up the phone.

Placing it back on the table he rolled over and placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder. Gently shaking her awake he slowly remembered last night.

Gwen slowly opened her eyes. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she followed the arm up until she saw Reid's face.

"Morning." She said.  
"Morning. Do you remember last night?" He asked.

Gwen took a moment to think and everything came back. The dinner, the wine, and then...

"I do. Did we really?" She asked looking him in the eyes.

When he didn't say anything to counter her words she glanced away.

"That's a yes. So what do we do?"  
"For now, don't think about it. Let's just focus on the case. Afterwards...we'll talk about it later." Reid told her.  
"Ok. Hopefully we'll catch him tonight."  
"So do I."

Reid leaned in and kissed her, placing a hand on her cheek he deepened it. Gwen couldn't help but smile into the kiss.  
Pulling away he rubbed her nose with his.

"I'll see you tonight at the club. The others are meeting downstairs in a conference room. Send me a text about every hour to check in so I know you're safe."

"Ok. I'm gonna try to get more sleep. Can you take Jace with you? He'll need to go outside then he should be fine."  
"Do you want him back up here?"  
"If you have time, if not keep him with you." She said snuggling back under the covers.

Reid took a quick shower, dressed, gave Gwen a kiss on the forehead, snapped the leash on Jace's collar and grabbed the zip lock bag of dog food before walking out the door.

Stepping outside he let Jace do what he needed to do. Walking back to the hotel he saw the rest of the team.

"Where's Gwen?" Hotch asked Reid when he got closer.  
"She's still asleep."  
"You left her alone?"  
"Its only been 10 minutes. I told her that I had to meet y'all downstairs and to check in with me every hour."

That apparently seemed ok with Hotch, even if he didn't say anything, as he turned and walked into the hotel.

 _ **~4 Hours Later~**_

Jace was getting restless even though he had been taken out and fed. He would pace to the door and then along the walls of the room.

"Hey Reid how many times have you gotten a message from Gwen?" Morgan asked after noticing that Jace stood alert at the door.  
"Three times. Why?"  
"We've been here for almost 5 hours." Hotch said looking at his watch.  
"Let's go." Rossi told them.

As soon as Morgan turned the handle of the door Jace bolted through it.

"Damn." Was the only thing that could be said by anyone on the team.

By the time the rest of the team made it to the room Jace was already sniffing around. Morgan looked around the room and noticed nothing except...

"Reid, why are both sides of one bed messed up?"  
"That is none of your business." He whispered hoping no one would be able to hear him.  
"I'll find out one way or another."

Before anyone could thoroughly search the room Jace was out the door and on the trail.

"Let's go." Hotch said.  
"We're talking orders from a dog. Never thought that would happen." Morgan mumbled.  
"He's the best chance we have at finding her." Reid told him before running from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you want from me?" Gwen asked. _'I was sleeping so peacefully_ _too until this asshole grabbed me.'_

There were things that could piss off the veteran field officer, but when it came to sleep after so many hours of working everyone better watch out.

"You've seen what I have done and haven't flinched but instead ask what I want. Who the hell are you?" This mystery man replied.

"I have seen worse so it doesn't bother me. You are nothing because of what you've done. What have you got against strippers anyway?"

"Oh the list is a long one but to make it short and sweet for you, my mother was one."

There wasn't anything else that needed to be said. Just those four words were enough to make her realize that not only was his mother a stripper she must of had the same hair as the victims, same build, height and roughly the same weight.

"Judging by your silence I take it that you understood the other things that the victims had in common with her." He sneered at her.

"My team will come for me. There will be nothing that you can do." She said with as much confidence in her voice as she could muster.

"Hopefully they won't be too late or they won't be finding you in one piece." With that he left her alone.  
-

"It's been two days and we haven't found a damn thing. How is this possible?" Reid demanded.

"Reid, calm down. We will find her and that bastard will have the rest of his sorry life to serve life sentence." Morgan told him resting a hand on his shoulder.

Hotch had been noticing how Reid had been acting for the last two days. Throwing himself into work, and the main thing was how close he was getting to Jace. He finally decided it was time to ask Reid if anything had happened.

"Reid, can I talk to you...alone?" Hotch asked.

Reid nodded his head and stood up to follow his leader.

Once Hotch thought that they were far enough away from the rest of the team he turned to face Reid. "I need you to be honest with me Reid. Did you sleep with Gwen the night before she was taken?"

Reid took a second before nodding his head. "Yes sir. It just happened. I was being nice. Treated her to dinner in the room and we had some wine."

Hotch just looked at him for a moment. "You love her don't you?"

The question took Reid by surprise and he let himself think for a moment. "I believe I do." He whispered.

Hotch nodded and told him, "Then I will work harder to make sure we find her in time. I think there's something different with his pattern. There's something about Gwen that has made him not kill her yet. I want you to look at all the places he has left his victims, there may be something that we have missed. If its okay with you I want Morgan to work with Jace. As much as we probably shouldn't do it but we don't have a choice. Jace is the best way of finding her."

Reid nodded and walked off.

Hotch went back to the rest of team and told them the plan.

Morgan glanced at the dog and realized Jace glanced at him and looked away. Apparently they both felt the same way about working with each other.  
-

Gwen felt like she just wanted to give up.

She could feel every bruise and maybe a broken rib or two or something else that is broken. It hurt just to breathe. She wasn't tied to the chair anymore but her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles were tied as well. She didn't even want to try to move so she stayed laying on her side wishing that something would happen, anything at all. At the moment she was praying to God that the asshole wouldn't come back down the stairs, she wasn't sure that she could handle another beating.  
-

Morgan had a drill for him and Jace to run all thanks to the local K-9 unit.

They were more than happy than to help him out.

So far it was going okay. Jace was listening to him and watching every move.

Apparently the dog knew sign language, which impressed him beyond words.

He gave the signal and Jace leapt forward, Morgan followed him. Following the scent that had been set by one of the officers they went through the hallways, checked rooms until Jace came to a locked door and sat down.

He looked up at Morgan and then at the door. Morgan kicked it in and followed Jace through. After a few seconds they found what they needed and the trial run was over.

"Come on boy. Lets go get something to eat." Morgan told Jace, placing a hand on his head.

For once Jace followed Morgan at his heels.

On the third day Reid had something. All the places that the victims were left at seemed to be making a circle around a certain point. Calling Garcia he had her run all the coordinates and finally found what they were looking for.

"Go bring her home Reid. Make that sick bastard pay for what he has done."

"I plan on it. We'll tell when we have her Garcia."

Reid turned and left the room at a run to find Hotch. Handing the paper over he nodded.

"Nice work. Find Morgan and Jace, bring them here."

Once everyone was suited up and loaded in the vans they left. Even Jace had a full FBI bullet vest on. He was restless the whole trip. Hotch planned on the attack being a surprise. They pulled off to the side of the road and hid the vehicles.

"Reid and Morgan will go through the back with Jace. Check to see if there's a basement or anything that may lead to secret tunnel. Especially since he hasn't left much evidence at the sites. J.J and myself will go through the front. Everyone else check around the perimeter."

Everyone set out. Nearing the back door Jace perked his ears up and lowered his nose to the ground. Reid gave a little more of the leash to Jace and let him do his job.

Morgan drew his gun from his right hip and walked beside them. It wasn't even a few seconds later and Jace tore the leash from Reid's hand. Leaping at the door he growled and started scratching.

Morgan kicked it in and took off after the speed demon as he followed his nose. Reid not that far behind. Jace came to another door that seemed to lead downstairs.

"Reid you go downstairs with Jace, I'll check around up here."

Reid opened the door and Jace shot down the stairs. Drawing his gun from his hip he carefully followed. Jace came back to him and barked. "SSSHHH!"

Once Reid had stepped down on the floor Jace raced back over to the corner. Seeing a shape Reid raced over.

Putting a hand on it turning it over he discovered it was Gwen. Pushing her hair out of face he gently tapped her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly. "Reid...you found me. I knew you would." She rasped out. Her throat hurt so bad.

"Sssshhhh...There will be time for talk later. For now keep still." Turning to look at Jace he whispered, "Find the others."

With Jace gone he turned and faced the stairs, watching and waiting.

It only took a few more moments and he heard footsteps. "Reid, its me Morgan. I have Hotch with me. J.J went to call for an ambulance."

Morgan came into view and Reid lowered his gun. With Jace standing guard and Morgan's help they were able to untie Gwen.

A quick look between the two and Reid nodded. Morgan gently picked Gwen up trying to not put any pressure on her stomach. She barely had the strength to wrap her arms around his neck. Laying her head against his shoulder she gasped and tried to breathe normally.

"I'm okay Morgan. Just go slowly."  
"I will. We'll have you out of here before you know it."  
"Not if I have anything to say about that." Said a voice from the corner. He was hiding under the stairs and waiting until the right moment.

"You son of a bitch." Reid ground out and stepped in front Morgan with his gun drawn.

There was a low growl as Jace creeped forward slowly.

"Fass.*" Gwen whispered.  
Jace leapt from his position and grabbed the guys throat.

"With Gwen in the hospital and recovering nicely there is nothing left for us to do." Hotch told the team. "The paperwork for the death of the man is being handled by the K-9 unit officer. We will meet at the plane in 2 hours."  
Reid left without a word to everyone else and headed to the hospital.

 **A/N:** *Fass- German for attack.


	8. 5 Months Later

"Hey pretty boy have you heard from your baby girl lately?" Morgan asked Reid.  
"We've kept in touch since the case ended. Why?"  
"Well you might be surprised about who just walked in the door." Morgan replied with a smirk.

Reid turned around and saw Guinevere standing with J.J and Garcia.

"Look who I ran into on the elevator." J.J said with a smile.  
"You never said how beautiful she was." Garcia said, while Reid seemed to compose himself.  
"Hey Spence." Gwen said.  
"You're finally here." He replied.  
"Yeah. I had to work a few more months to be able to keep Jace." She replied, petting him on the head.

Standing back up she flinched a little bit. Reid noticed.  
"Are you OK?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Can I talk to you...privately?" Gwen asked.  
"Sure. We can go to the conference room." Reid said, pointing to where it was.

As she walked towards it Morgan grabbed Reid's arm.  
"Do you think this about what happened between the two of you?" He asked remembering that both sides of the bed were messed up.  
"I don't know. Maybe." He said uncertainly.  
"Reid, be careful. There's something different about her." J.J said.

Nodding his head, he walked off.  
"Different how?" Morgan asked when Reid was out of ear shot.  
"Just watch them."

Once Reid entered the room and shut the door he turned towards Gwen.  
Looking her over he could she was nervous.  
"Why are you nervous?" He asked.  
"Is it that easy to tell?"  
"A little." He replied moving closer to her.

Taking a deep breath she started.  
"There's something I haven't told you. I didn't think it right to tell you over the phone or text."

When she started to take her jacket off Reid moved forward to help her.  
"I don't want you to feel that you have to do anything, or the right thing or whatever the hell they say."

Reid stepped closer and took her hands in his. Gwen was grateful and gave them a squeeze.

"I'm just going to say it." She took a deep breath. Gwen placed one of Reid's hands on her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Reid took a moment to process what Gwen had said. He placed his other hand on her stomach as well.

Sliding one hand around to rest on her lower back he looked her in the eyes. Gwen knew the look that he was giving, the unasked question that she knew he didn't want to voice.

Gwen nodded her head. "It's yours." She whispered.

Reid could only smile before kissing her.

Morgan, J.J and Garcia watched the scene unfold through the glass.

"Wait, did she just tell him what I think?" Morgan asked.  
"Just wait for them to announce it to the rest of us." J.J said.  
"Who to announce what?" A voice asked behind them.  
"Hotch. I thought you were in your office." Garcia said.  
"I was actually out getting coffee for the team, including our newest member. Where is she?"  
"She's in the conference room already." Morgan replied.

Looking that way he saw she wasn't alone. "Why is she with Reid?"

"She wants to be the one that answers that question sir." Garcia said.  
"Then let's go."

Entering the room Gwen pulled away from Reid a little.  
"Hotch." She said.  
"Gwen it's nice to see you again. Garcia said you had some news."  
"Yes." Glancing at Reid she was about to continue when Reid interrupted.  
"We're pregnant."

The news seemed to have shocked everyone a bit more coming from Reid. Hotch seemed to recover faster.  
"Congratulations. Reid can I talk to you?" He motioned his head towards the door before walking out.

"Sure." He gave Gwen a kiss on the cheek and walked out.  
"She's pregnant? You said it was one night. Is that the truth?"  
"Yes. It was only one night. I didn't know that she got pregnant until she came here. We kept in touch after I left."  
"She wanted to tell you in person?"  
"Yes. Said it wasn't right to say it over the phone or text."  
"Most women are like that. This isn't going to cause any problems is it? You two working together."  
"No not at all."  
"Ok. Well I hope you're ready. Let me know if either one of y'all need anything."  
"I will."


End file.
